Falling into Darkness
by elijahmtv
Summary: AU Naruto uzumaki loyal as a dog to his friends has always been subjected by hatred and despair after being influenced by a unknown force he kills a leaf shinobi and he realizes how important his clan is to him what will happen to Konoho and the other nations as he decides his new found path I guess only time will tell (strong Naruto)
1. prt1 ch1 Awakening

Chapter one

It has been twelve years since the Nine-Tailed attacked the Village Hidden in the leaf. For Naruto Uzumaki he was born on that day, it was twelve years of misery, twelve years of loneliness and despair. Most of the villagers, civilians and ninja looked at him with a cold glare he saw hatred in most of those eyes. Some displayed there hatred openly by preventing him from shopping in there stores or scold him with a burning passion, although they would never raise a hand to strike the boy.

Naruto never understood why this was happening to him, he never succumbed to despair or let any situation get him down. He would make everyone acknowledge his existence, because even though Naruto hated being hated, he felt to be forgotten, "invisible" was a fate worse then death.

that's when Mizuki, one of his teachers in the ninja academy, approached Naruto with a way to help him pass his exam. Being a ninja would help to achieve his dream to become Hokage -then everyone would have to respect him.

Naruto stole the scroll of seals with ease after he disabled the Hokage with his sexy justu and made his escape. He opened the scroll, read it, then learned the justu contained within the scroll, the shadow clone justu. Satisfied at the progress he made, he closed the scroll, only to find Iruka Umino starring down at him.

"Naruto why do you have the scroll of seals? You know what u have done is a illegal offence" Iruka scolded

Naruto gaped in surprise. "but Iruka sensei! Mizuki-sensei, told me that if I took the scroll and learned a technique from it, I would become a Genin"

Iruka pinched his nose in disbelief. "Naruto, why would you listen to Mizuki, or anyone, if they told u to take the scroll. I'll make sure it returns to its rightful place."

Naruto was about to hand the scroll to Iruka when another ninja appeared before the pair. "Naruto, don't give him the scroll," the ninja ordered.

Naruto was shocked to see two Irukas in front of him, but then he realized one was a imposter. "which one of you is the real Iruka -sensei? don't lie to me!"

The first Iruka punched the second Iruka in the face. A cloud of smoke emerged around the second Iruka, revealing him to be Mizuki.

Naruto was dumbfounded by the events that took place. "Mizuki-sensei! Why would you want to impersonate Iruka-sensei?"

Mizuki stood up nursing hid jaw. "so that both you and Iruka could be blamed for the theft of the scroll and I would get away with the scroll Scot-free!"

"but why would you do this to me?" Naruto asked in a depressed tone

Mizuki started walking towards Naruto. "a gullible failure with some sense of stealth, the same person cast out by the majority of the village and will do anything for their acceptance makes for a great scapegoat, don't you think? Besides, nobody will miss you if you get thrown in jail. It might just be a blessing for you."

Naruto stood expressionless as Mizuki continued to inch closer to him. "by the way, do you want to know why everybody hates you, Naruto?"

Iruka tried to stop Mizuki from speaking by trying to knock him out. "Mizuki, don't! You'll be revealing an S-rank secret!"

Mizuki ignored him and drove a knee into Iruka's gut, dropping him to the ground. " twelve years ago on October 10th, the Fourth Hokage sealed the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox into a newborn baby!"

Naruto interrupted Mizuki's story. "that's not true the Fourth Hokage killed the Nine-Tailed Fox!"

"that was a lie told to hide the secret about the Fox, Naruto. It would be easier for the masses to believe that the Fox was dead, especially the new generation of the Hidden Leaf Village." Mizuki said as he continued to get closer to Naruto.

Iruka continued his attempts at stopping Mizuki from crossing the 'point of no return' after regaining his bearings. "no, Mizuki! Don't do it!"

Mizuki, once again did not regard Iruka's words, kicking him in the ribs instead. Turning back to Naruto, he smirked at the boy. "do you know who the baby was, Naruto? Let me tell you who it was and why everybody hates you!"

"its because the baby the Fourth sealed the Fox onto is you. You are the Nine Tailed Fox!"

Naruto snapped as a blood vessel burst in his head only to hear a demonic voice.

"**u have finally found someone to take your hatred out on"** said the demonic voice

"**KILL HIM"** screamed the voice

darkness falls over Naruto's mind.

**NARUTO Goes insane so if you don't want to read about that right know just skip the chapter he is not a maniac :P **

Looking at Mizuki, a demonic grin overtook Naruto's face as his right eye turned light red. Is that right, Mizuki? Then I will become a demon and tear out your fucking heart. I have to thank you, I truly feel alive now. Naruto chuckled at Mizuki just cant wait to tear that heart out. Mizuki noticed the change in Naruto's attitude and his right eye. Mizuki started to grow nervous, but shook it off as he continued to rant thinking it was genjustu from Iruka to scare him Mizuki grinned at this thought.

You know u kicked a bee hive, Naruto thought and chuckled

"even Iruka hates you! You're the one who killed his parents after all. He was pretending to be nice to you so that he could stab you in the back!" Mizuki said gleefully.

"Naruto, you know that's not true," Iruka said

Naruto's heart ached as he considered this, then he turned his face away and stared at Mizuki with murderous intent for suggesting such a thing.

You are just making me want to see your blood, as Naruto thought this his grin grew wider into a smile.

Iruka was still lying on the ground, but he slowly stood up, "I'll admit I did see you as a demon fox at first, but after getting to know you better, I realized that you didn't deserve any hatred from anyone. You were just an attention-starved boy who needed someone to notice you.

"I knew how you felt back then. When I lost my parents on that day, I felt so alone. I would do anything to get someone, anyone's attention."

Naruto blinked, unable to speak. He was so… touched by Iruka's words.

Mizuki laughed at Iruka's words. "It's just more lies, Naruto! Don't you see? He's only trying to manipulate you. Now then, Naruto, give me the scroll, then you can become a genin."

Naruto turned to look at Mizuki. "you really must think I'm a fool if I'm going to let you get away with what you've done." Naruto grinned

"besides I want your fucking heart" Naruto chuckled

Mizuki was startled at his reply. "fine I'll pull the scroll out of your dead hands!" Mizuki grabbed the giant shuriken on his back and launched it at Naruto.

The shuriken was whirring at a speed faster than Naruto could react to, but fortunately for him, Iruka pushed him out of the way, avoiding that continued spinning into the distance.

"Iruka, you bastard! If u could just stop being a nuisance, then the brat would have been killed!" Mizuki snarled

"no , Mizuki. Naruto is one of my students and I will protect him, with my life if I have to!" Iruka declared

Is this what it feels like to be acknowledged? Naruto thought. He couldn't recall a feeling like this in his life.

"Iruka-sensei, thank you but I want to handle Mizuki," Naruto said seriously. Soon after he began to grin widely, anticipating his first kill, the feeling of bloodshed and the sight of Mizuki's face win he takes out his heart.

Man I wonder if I will feel bad after this? Naruto thought.

"**But There Is Only One Way To Feel That Rush"**

Naruto came to reality as Mizuki laughed cruelly. "you? You're not even a Genin! How will you be able to even touch me?"

Naruto felt a surge of hatred as the wind around them began to increase until the trees began to creek.

"**KILL HIM NOW"**

Naruto began to laugh. Mizuki started seething in anger " what's so funny" he yelled obvious he was annoyed

"don't you remember you called me a demon" his grin grew bigger than before as Naruto's right eye began to glow bright red glowing now. Red chakra surrounded Naruto in a mist "what the hell are u" Mizuki practically screamed in fear. "you already know" his grin grew into a sight that would install fear into any jounin. "you will die slowly" Naruto chuckled evilly he formed the cross-seal. "let me show you what a true demon can do" Naruto chuckled.

"Shadow Clone Justu!" nine clones surrounded by mist appeared behind and next to Naruto making the mist fill the battleground . The smiles on their faces weren't normal. They were predatory

Iruka, was shocked by the sudden change in his student's personality, but coulcnt help but feel impressed by his students progress. Impressive! Naruto couldn't even do the clone justu, but now he can use the shadow clone justu. Maybe he can become Hokage but we have to fix that attitude he has now.

The clones lunged at Mizuki, attacking him with the ferocity of a demon. While Mizuki was able to hold his own against Naruto's clones at first, Naruto overwhelmed him by summoning more and more clones. Mizuki was kicked in the groin, punched in the ribs, slashed across the face and elbowed in his throat, unable to overcome Naruto's onslaught.

Mizuki, who was lying battered and broken on the ground, was terrified by Naruto and when he looked up, he didn't see dead-last failure, he saw the demon fox. When I told him he was the Nine-Tailed Fox, I meant that the Fox was sealed inside of him! What happened to the boy, where a few words would make him act like that abomination? He gurgled out a desperate plea. "Stay away from me! Please!"

Naruto's demonic grin grew wider. "I cant do that. Not only did you try to kill me, but my sensei, the first person to truly acknowledge my existence and see me as someone worth dying for." Naruto pulled out a kunai from his holster, spinning it expertly. I'm going to make my mark on you. Naruto drove the kunai into Mizuki's heart. And to hear Mizuki scream in pain before dying Naruto felt like he took ecstasy. After pulling the kunai out he smiled a genuine smile

I actually enjoyed that Naruto thought.

"Naruto, NO!" yelled Iruka

Naruto turned to face Iruka. His chakra mist receded looking at a shocked Iruka. "what's wrong? He's a traitor, a liar, a fool! He doesn't deserve to live!"

"Naruto, what have you done you beat him. You beat him and killed him you have committed murder" Iruka sensei said while looking mad madder then he ever saw him before he was "pissed".

"doesn't fill like murder" Naruto smirked "he attacked us first remember you can say he was a spy and he was interrogating me, old man Hokage would believe that."

Iruka sensei smacked Naruto " I am very disappointed in you but you are still my student and I have to protect you"

Iruka held his head in frustration and disgust. "we go with your plan Naruto!"

Naruto was happy that Iruka would protect him "Iruka sensei"

Iruka sighed " yes Naruto"

"you are my friend and I will protect you same goes with any friend I make" Naruto said with a smile

"**great job but you still want to kill don't you"**

Yes, yes is do

As Iruka sensei looked at Naruto he saw the Naruto's light red eye

Naruto chukled


	2. Ch 2 to make a mark

this is my first story on this site I don't believe I will give up on it like others would so I would love if you review Falling into Darkness to make it better I will see your review and I will take it to heart to make this story either more fun or darker I really cant decide -_- well either thank you for your reviews :3

Chapter 2

The talk between Naruto and the Hokage was useless at best, only been a hour before they "interrogated" Iruka-sensei_. Those jounin will pay dearly _Naruto thought _especially Ibiki _his name I will always remember his fate would be sealed if he touched Iruka-sensei. _I wasted a hour of my life talking to the Hokage_ Naruto thought

_**1 hour earlier**_

Naruto Uzumaki, the Hokage is ready to see you now." the member of the leaf's ANBU reported. Allowing the ANBU to escort him to the Hokage's office, Naruto felt the world spin around him as he entered the office in a swirl of leaves and wind. The ANBU quickly took his leave upon finishing his job.

"Ah, Naruto. I'm glad you could join me. Sit down." The Hokage said with a smile

Once Naruto sat down in the chair, Hokage got down to business. " First thing first after hearing of Mizuki I was told you were interrogated by Mizuki, what did he want from you" the Hokage finished _I already prepared for this question with Iruka-sensei _Naruto thought a grin almost appearing on his face.

"he wanted the scroll of seals he…" Naruto let tears role down his face, the Hokage was angry at the sight of the crying academy student for if he was there he would prevent the tears from having a chance to accumulate.

"Naruto what did he say" the Hokage pushed

"he said he would kill Iruka if I didn't steal the scroll" more tears running down Naruto's face. The Hkage sighed _I couldn't traumatize Naruto any further then what has been done_ the Hokage thought _besides Iruka is the one that killed Mizuki _the Hokage thought_. Time to change the topic._

Hokage was startled to realize that Naruto's right eye was light red while the other blue. "Naruto" the Hokage said seriously "what's wrong with your right eye." Naruto pondered for a second "it appeared win Mizuki told me I was the nine tails" Naruto said with sadness in his voice.

_The nine tails must be up to something _"Naruto, can you do me a favor" Naruto looked up at him with a happy smile "can you go to the hospital and let them check your eye" said the Hokage with a passive look.

"sure" said Naruto with a smile "O and Naruto I am promoting you to genin I heard you can use shadow clones"

_**Present**_

Naruto summoned five shadow clones, telling three to go to the library to learn about his clan Uzumaki gather anything they can. He sent one to the hospital and the other to the training grounds to practice ninjustu.

A group of village kids passed him, one punched him from behind. "what's wrong trash are you pissed" obviously this kid is from a noble family, " you want to hit me" the kid said with a smirk looking at the five behind him then back to Naruto "so how does it feel to be in the weakest clan in history" Naruto started to walk away "no wonder all the Uzumaki's died they were all chicken shits"

"**Break His Arm"**

Naruto was happy with the thought and grinned Naruto shimmered to only appear inches away from the kids face, in a swift motion he grabbed the kids arm holding on tightly he used his free hand to break the bone in half Naruto shimmered away as the dead was done. Feeling satisfied.

The rest of the morning went quickly for Naruto. After filling out his registration and taking a unique photograph. It had taken him quite a bit of time to summon the red mist, but he had to calm the cameraman down. _I guess a sight of a kid with one red eye and the power to summon a mist of chakra would startle most people_ Naruto laughed at the thought_. I can get used to this feeling _Naruto smirked as the picture was taken.

He handed the form to the Hokage, who was startled by the photo and required a bit of convincing to accept the frightening photo. All Naruto could think of was how useful the sexy justu was becoming.

"perverted old man" Naruto laughed

Just after he knocked out the Hokage, he witnessed a boy with a really long scarf try to assassinate the Hokage, only to trip on his. Naruto wondered if this was some sort of elaborate Genjustu, he was shaken out of his train of thought by the kid, Konohamaru.

Konohamaru noticed the blond boy in front of him staring at him and shouted at him. "hey, you! Don't stare at me!"

"why shouldn't I ? you fell like a stone being dropped in water" Naruto's gaze was unwavering

"Yeah!" Konohamaru then noticed the Hokage knocked out, laying on the floor. "whoa, did you do that? You have to show me how you knocked out the Hokage, mister!"

"It's Naruto, Kid!" just before Naruto could make his decision to teach Konohamaru the sexy justu, a man wearing the Hidden Leaf Chunnin uniform without the flak vest and black sunglasses entered the room.

"honorable grandson, I have finally found you. Come now you must continue your training." the man was about to turn around and leave, but noticed Naruto sitting on a desk. Hmph, it's the Nine-Tailed Fox boy. " and don't waste your time playing with such unsavory folk."

_That son of a bitch _Naruto let a low growl out as he walked over to them.

"Aw, come on Ebisu, cant I take a break today?" Konohamaru whined.

"You cannot, Honorable grandson. If you want to become a great…." Ebisu's speech stopped as Naruto put all his weight and strength into the punch "don't you fucking insult me you trash" Naruto growled Ebisu laid on the ground knocked out.

Konohamaru stared up at Naruto in admiration, "please be my sensei" Naruto grabbed Konohamaru's scarf, dragging him out "follow" Naruto said in a passive voice dragging Konohamaru out of the room.

Naruto was walking down the streets of the village with Konohamaru at his side. The knowledge of why people would stare at him coldly or treat him badly he still did not know if he was the Fox or the demon was inside of him. Naruto looked at the sky as he walked _you people made me this way just you wait I will scar the village and you will all know the name Naruto Uzumaki _Naruto grinned at the thought _yea I would love that very much _Konohamaru noticed the stares people gave Naruto "Naruto why do people stare at you so coldly" _Konohamaru was my friend as far as I knew I should show him respect and give him a answer. _Naruto's face turned blank as he looked forward "you see Konohamaru they are afraid of my power and resent me for it" Naruto told some of the truth.

"_but your just a Genin" Konohamaru stared stupefied at Naruto_

"_yea so" Naruto was surprised he did not want to lunge for his throat._

"I took down that Chunnin_" _Naruto smirked at his statement

"He's actually a jonin" Konohamaru noticed this and a wide smile went across his face "you are amazing Naruto."

"Thanks wait! What?" Naruto was shocked at the reveal .

"You are awesome" Konohamaru's face looked confused.

"no the other thing" Naruto said thinking he did not hear him correctly .

"Ebisu is actually a jonin" Konohamaru said with a smile of aw at his new sensei .

Naruto's eye twitched "YOU ARE FUCKING KIDING ME" Naruto yelled getting the attention of the people around them.

"yep he is a jonin" Konohamaru looked at him with disgust because of his language.

"but… but… I knocked him out with one punch" Naruto looked at his hand in disbelief._ I was stupid to think he was a Chunnin he was like thirty years old._

"that's why I want you to be my sensei I want to be the greatest ninja in the leaf" Konohamaru said. _I swear this kids eyes are sparkling _

Naruto was feeling hungry, so he decided he would ask Konohamaru if he wanted to get some ramen.

"Konohamaru want to go to Ichiraku Ramen?_ we can tr_ain later" Naruto gave him a smile.

"sure" Konohamaru anticipating there training.

Naruto was just happy to have another friend, Naruto grinned wickedly as a voice in his head made its existence known again **"And A Disciple" **


	3. Ch 3 a step closer

K here is another chapter enjoy send a review if you think I should add something k guys :P

Chapter 3

Naruto dismissed his clones to gain the knowledge they held for the day. Knowledge about pieces of paper made from a special type of tree flooded his mind apparently it shows your element by putting some of your chakra into the paper. Naruto instantly sent a clone to find some.

Naruto spent his days with Konohamaru practicing chakra control, while his clones did all sorts task on Naruto's behalf. Sometimes he felt someone was looking through his right eye but Naruto would quickly dismiss this thought. _my body is mine and mine alone _Naruto told himself.

"Naruto" Konohamaru said

"yes" Naruto responded

"win will you teach me shadow clone justu?" Konohamaru ask with a look in his eye showed curiosity.

"soon"

Konohamaru shot back "how soon?"

"I wont teach you it if you keep asking" Naruto threatened

Konohamaru sighed and continued on with there exercise on chakra control. An hour passed when another Naruto shimmered in front of the real Naruto handing him slivers of paper Naruto smiled dismissing all of his clones. Naruto had a smile Konohamaru was happy to see Naruto smile he only saw his new sensei smile at Ichiraku ramen.

"Naruto" Konohamaru said.

"Yes"

"what's that paper for?" Naruto's smile went from a smile to a frown.

"it was a surprise but okay, they are for determining your elemental chakra affinity" Naruto said liking the fact that he was a teacher _I'm going to buy myself something after this lesson_ Naruto grinned. Konohamaru's eyes were growing in awe Naruto got startled because Konohamaru was looking at him creepily.

"observe follow my steps, grab the paper, push chakra into it and you should get a result" Naruto's paper split into two pieces, the pieces burning as soon as they split. Naruto was amazed

"wind and fire" Naruto mused he never expected fire to be one of his elements.

Konohamaru tried his split in half. "wind" Konohamaru looked shocked hoping he would have a second like Naruto.

"sorry your one of the unlucky ones" Naruto wanted to laugh at him but Konohamaru was his student. Naruto paused _Ebisu you have no right to teach Konohamaru anymore he is my student now_ Naruto grinned at all the ways he could get rid of Ebisu and train Konohamaru. _I am just a genin they would not let me teach him_ Naruto's rage was growing at the thought of not training his own pupil.

"**Just Kill Him If He Has No Right" the demonic voice said **

"well time to got home see you later" Naruto thought about what the voice said only to notice Konohamaru he smirked at the sight of Konohamaru throwing a tantrum.

"fine I will teach you the shadow clone justu later good night" Naruto raised a hand as he walked away.

A week had passed each day Naruto trained with Konohamaru. sending clones to practice ninjustu. He had done many things that many things during that week, including being able to sense negative emotions from others at will as well as buy new groceries and obtain both a scroll on ninjustu and books on ninja theory he also made two new justu's for his wind element and one for fire. Konohamaru was able to master shadow clone justu Naruto was surprised he felt pride for his student who achieved a jounin class justu.

He made sure to make people respect him with respect or threatening them with a very violent death if they didn't stop treating him like trash, he would make sure that they would understand what would happen if he used his Nine-Tailed chakra.

_You'd think they would learn after I painted the Hokage Monument without anyone noticing until I finished. What do I have to do, outrun an entire team of ANBU?_ He got out of bed and went to the bathroom , taking a shower and brushing his teeth. He put on his orange tracksuit, keeping the jacket unzipped to show his new shirt, which was black with an orange spiral engraved in the centre. He went to the kitchen and prepared to eat his breakfast: unexpired milk and a new, healthier variant of ramen from Ichiraku Ramen. He equipped himself with two scrolls containing a wakizashi and in there ten kunai and took out his forehead protector.

Before putting on his forehead protector, he created forty shadow clones, which he instructed to train in ninjustu for the entire day Naruto new his ninjustu abilities were off the charts but he wanted to continue. Naruto put on the forehead protector given to him by the Hokage, ready to embrace his role as a ninja to the full extent of his abilities he needs to reach jounin rank before he rips Ebisu's throat out for Konohamaru's sake Naruto thought.

Naruto shimmered to the Academy where team assignments would take place. Has he shimmered to the Academy students and genin awed in surprise as Naruto was capable of doing a shimmer. He came into contact into someone trying and failing to hide- Konohamaru. He left a shadow clone to deal with Konohamaru noting to teach him how to hide like a ninja. _I will never get used to thinking of Konohamaru as the honorable grandson he saw him as his pupil and nothing more. I will never acknowledge him_ as the honorable grandson.' Never.

Naruto put his hand on his forehead in shock as his memory from the shadow clone returned _that little fucker has gotten good no way around that_ Naruto thought Naruto entered the Academy and his former classroom. Once he was inside, he walked to the front row of desk, but was interrupted by one of his former classmates.

"Hey, Naruto, why you here?" Shikamaru Nara asked. "you have to graduate if you want to be assigned to a genin team."

"Naruto what's wrong with your eye" Shikamaru added worried_ he cares so I will give him a answer _Naruto thought he may have gotten cold hearted but that doesn't mean he is not fair.

"well Shikamaru the Hokage promoted me to Genin, due to my ability to perform Junín rank justu's. and my eye is a product of a justu I wasn't prepared for" Naruto gave him a honest smile Naruto continued his walk, leaving Shikamaru, who had a wide-eyed expression, although to the average person, his expression barely changed.

_Naruto you are such the liar I could never believe the academy's dead last could perform Junín rank justu's but there must be a special reason for it Naruto is such a drag_ Shikamaru thought, before placing his head on his arms, taking a nape.

Once Naruto got to the front row of desk, he turned around, looking at who already arrived. Besides Shikamaru, there weren't too many ex-students that arrived yet, but at the top row to the far right, was Sasuke Uchia.

My clones researched the Uchia bloodline at the library and at the Hokage's supposable secret library. I have to know if he has the Sharingan yet. Further thoughts practically shouted talk to him I want to try and resist the Sharingan.

"Sasuke" Sasuke, who was busy gazing out the window, looked over to find Naruto sitting next to him "what do you want?" Sasuke noticed Naruto's right eye he looked shocked for a moment, but didn't care to ask.

"Do you have the Sharingan?" Naruto felt a lot of emotions flowing from Sasuke, including shock and most surprisingly, shame.

"what's it to you ?"Sasuke snapped.

"curious is all." Naruto replied casually.

"Hm."

"Fine by me." Naruto learned when not to press a problematic question, so he abandoned the topic at the moment, deciding to ask Sasuke another time.

More students filled the room, surprised at Naruto being there. However it was the two kunoichii had just entered who displayed the most surprise. _don't stare at me it just pisses me off_ Naruto growled. One of them, Sakura Haruno, went over to the blond Uzumaki.

Its Sakura!… that was a impulsive thought he remembered when he had a crush on her which was around two weeks ago. Naruto mused for a second the day he lost most of his emotions and feelings was when he killed Mizuki o well. Naruto thought before returning to reality.

"can I help you Saku-" Naruto asked, before being interrupted.

Sakura, was focused on Sasuke, and had little tolerance for Naruto's antics. "move out of the way and let me sit next to Sasuke, Naruto!"

_Why did I have a crush on this girl?_ _maybe it was here pink hair._ " you should say please, and Sasuke does not like the weak." he said with a grin.

Sakura, frustrated by Naruto attitude, tried to force him out of the chair, but her outstretched fist was cought by Naruto, who pinned her on the table. One hand clutched her wrist tightly, while the other was wrapped around her throat.

_I could use my wind chakra to rip her to shreds. Just focus I need the practice anyway. However, she's scared enough and I would only be stabbing my foot if I killed her would only delay my goals _Naruto released her from his grip, staring hateful at his former crush. "don't try that again, or I will kill you!"

Naruto stood up, leaving a dumbfounded Sakura alone as he walked to the front of the classroom, where he sat down in the front row he could hear the aspiring ninja's whispers about his 'outburst'

"why is Naruto in a bad mood?"

"he had a crush on Sakura right?"

"I heard he did something similar to this kid…"

"he must have gotten over his crush if he could do something like that."

"Quit talking" Iruka ordered, while giving Naruto a cold stare he was still made about that Mizuki thing.

The ninja to be who weren't sitting rushed to any available seats. Iruka began his speech.

"to all of you here that have graduated, congratulations. Even though you may have become shin obi of the leaf village, your journeys into ninja life and adulthood have only begun. As Genin, you will be divided into three-man squads and be lead by a jonin-sensei. You are expected to follow the instructions of your sensei to the letter as you learn and grow as ninja and people.

"with that being said , I will now announce team placements team one…."

Each and every aspiring Genin who was called out by Iruka reacted in a manner befitting their character.

"Now, for Team Seven," Iruka said. "Naruto Uzumaki. Sakura Haruno ," Sakura groaned in disappointment, but Naruto could sense a little bit of fear. "and Sasuke Uchia." only Sakura's disappointment, although Naruto saw Sakura glance at Ino and sensed something like victory.

"Team Eight consist of Hinata Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka and Shino Aburame." Naruto looked over to each member of team eight, but caught Hinata looking at him, the blue- haired girl looked away, her cheeks bright red. _she couldn't… like me, either way this will be interesting._

"We'll break for lunch, but in an hour, your Jonin-sensei will be here to collect you, so don't be late!"

Naruto walked around the academy releasing the clones he made earlier his mind flooding with knowledge. He started to wonder about his teammates, Sasuke and Sakura. His relationship with Sasuke would be easy to fix-just establish that he was the strongest and make sure Sasuke knew why. As for the pink haired one…

"Naruto!" Speak of the devil.

"what is it, Sakura?"

Sakura tried to hit Naruto, but she winced in pain as he grabbed her hand in midair and squeezed making her knuckles pop, he let go. "what's your problem? You never got angry at me before. What made you change?"

"I do not want to take your abuse any longer. It hurts you know." Naruto replied

"I don't abuse you!" Sakura said harshly.

"you know you do" Naruto shot back. "I wanted to be your friend. I have no parents, nobody to tell me how to talk to girls or to make friends. Sure, I acted like a idiot before, but that does not give you the right to hit me every time when I look at you !"

"how else was I supposed to make you understand that I didn't like you, since words wouldn't work!" Sakura said heatedly.

"don't worry" Naruto said coolly "I understand now … look I am willing to start over are you. Were going to be teammates, so stuff like this shouldn't mess us up, alright?"

"…okay." Sakura took a moment to think about there conversation. _I thought Naruto was an idiotic, annoying, incompetent kid with no talent and a huge jealous, streak. Now… maybe he might not be so bad after all._

"Naruto…" Sakura said hesitantly "I'm… sorry for hurting you, you um never showed that you were hurt by it…" she began to fidget. " I thought it would be alright but I was wrong."

Naruto smiled because he made a new friend. "I accept your apology… here's some advice look at things from the others perspective before jumping to conclusions k" Naruto smiled as he shimmered away.

_Naruto! What's wrong with that _"wait!" she looked at the spot of which Naruto disappeared in shock " he knows how to use shimmer" she yelled


	4. Ch 4 Team Seven's exam

Chapter 4

1 hours past since Naruto and Sakura had there talk and they both went back to the classroom, where there were many new faces inside.

After everyone was sitting down, Iruka began speaking. "Alright, now that everyone is here we can now began assigning jonin to their teams with them. Team One, your sensei is…"

Naruto looked across the room to see who his potential sensei could be. He had no knowledge of who any of the jonin were, but he new the jonin who hid his emotions the best would be the one that would be the most dangerous. The one that caught his eye was a bearded jonin with spiky hair. _He looks familiar_.

"Team Eight, your sensei is Kurenai Yuhi." A women with long, dark hair and red eyes not unlike the sharigan stepped forward and motioned Kiba, Hinata and shino to follow her Naruto could feel that Kurenai was nervous. But maybe that was because she was new to the sensei experience. _or she was not good at hiding her emotions._

"Team Ten, your sensei is Asuma Sarutobi." The bearded man from earlier tilted his head towards the door as Team Ten followed. _Sarutobi maybe he was related to the Hokage._

" Iruka-sensei, you haven't said who our sensei was," Sakura said

"Oh, right,"Iruka said sheepishly. " your sensei is Kakashi Hatake, but he isn't here, which is why I didn't didn't call out your team."

What sort of sensei would be late for his team assignment, Naruto and Sakura thought

"hopefully he comes soon." Iruka said ominously, leaving the room.

Four hours later, Naruto was pacing at his wits end. Neither Sasuke or Sakura, were willing to talk. He dismissed the shadow clone's he made earlier the knowledge of ninjustu flooded his mind apparently one combined fire and wind on accident and the damage was magnificent Naruto noted to try that new justu later. He made a shadow clone and sent it to find there sensei.

"hey Naruto, I thought that you couldn't do the clone justu," Sakura iquired

"these are shadow clones. They're much better than ordinary clone's they can be used in a variety of ways." Naruto said proudly.

More surprise from the dead last. How have you progressed so quickly, Naruto? Sasuke was familiar with the shadow clone justu, having seen itachi, use it on occasion. How Naruto was able to use it with such ease was surprising, since that man was winded after forming one clone.

Sasuke was pulled out of his train of thought when someone opened the door. The man who entered was wearing the leaf chunin outfit, with his forehead protector slanted over his left eye. His noticeable features were his gravity-defying silver hair and his blue mask that covered his mouth and nose.

"I'm Kakashi Hatake. You're Team Seven. Meet me on the roof in five minutes and don't be late."

_Look who's talking _Naruto thought

The newly formed Team Seven made it to the roof, where Kakashi was waiting for them.

"now that were here…." Kakashi said as his students sat down on the nearby steps. "It's time for you to introduce yourselves to me. Your name, what you like, what you don't like, dreams, hobbies that sort of thing.

Sakura raised her. "Can you demonstrate, Kakashi-sensei?"

"sure. I gave you my name. I like thing, I dislike other things. My dream last night was interesting, my hobbies… you'll find out in due time."

That wasn't' helpful at all! Sakura thought.

"alright then, now that I introduced myself, you do the same. Pinky your first."

"my name is Sakura Haruno. I like…" Sakura looked at Sasuke and blushed…" " I dislike spicy food and..." Sakura thought about saying Naruto, but after what happened, she changed her mind. "Ino my hobbies are reading and playing trivia games and my dream is to be a strong kunzite like my mother."

Her crush on Uchia could be a headache, but she had potential. "Now you, Blondie."

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I like ramen, the color orange and the wind. I don't like traitors or people. My hobbies are eating ramen, training and teaching Konohamaru. My dream is…" Naruto mused for a second he never put much thought into what his dream was then he found his answer. "Restore the Uzumaki clan to its ful glory and destroy anyone that gets in my way."

"Huh?" Sakura blurted out. "Didn't you want to be Hokage? It was all you talked about in the academy."

"Why would I be Hokage of a village that hates my guts?" Naruto growled as he continued " I would rather be Kage of a village full of my own people who would love and respect me." he stared coldly at Sakura.

"_a good dream Naruto is also holding a lot of hatred, he's still young. Friends and a good sensei can help suppress that. _Okay Naruto, calm down. We'll let your other teammate introduce teammate introduce himself."

Feeling a bit inspired to share more about himself to his new team, Sasuke began to introduce himself. " Sasuke Uchia. I like tomatoes and training. I dislike a lot of things. Including weak people. My hobbies are training and contemplation. " my dream is to restore my clan after killing a certain someone." Sasuke looked at Naruto. _we have the same dream if we both achieve are dreams the Uchia and Uzumaki clans might be allied._ Sasuke smirked at the thought.

_He wants to kill his brother. I can see why. Maybe he can get his teammates to help him if he doesn't get over his obsession for revenge. _Kakashi thought. " thanks for telling me a bit about yourselves. I hope to get to know you better, but only get to do that if you pass my test.

"what test?" Naruto asked.

Kakashi smiled, "the test is to weed out the weak from the strong. Want to know something cool?"

"yes?" Naruto drew out the word.

"if you fail, you'll be stuck in the Academy for another year. In fact, this test has a sixty-six percent fail rate. With me, it might as well be automatic failure."

"we worked so hard to become genin and know you are telling us that our work would be wasted?" Sakura yelled her voice laced with amger.

"You.." Naruto stopped himself he wanted to stop cursing because it made himself sound dumb.

"It wont be if you are truly ready to become a genin." Kakashi replied. "the life of a ninja is one of bloodshed….." Kakashi was interrupted by Naruto butting in.

"we heard this a thousand times just tell us when is the test." Naruto said coolly

" tomorrow at five sharp, at the third training ground. Oh yeah don't eat anything tomorrow, since were doing a survvil test." Kakashi smiled under his mask.

"see you then." Kakashi vanished in a swirl of leaves.

The next day, Naruto arrived at the third training ground, Sakura and Sasuke already arrived they gathered at the training post.

"did Kakashi come yet?" Naruto asked

Sakura shook her head. "no I came here at five sharp."

Naruto shrugged opening a bag he held taking out some ramen then he sat down to eat it.

"didn't you hear what Kakashi-sensei said? We're not supposed to eat before the test," Sakura started.

"who knows when Kakashi is going to come?" Naruto countered.

Naruto started feasting on his cup of chicken ramen as Sasuke and Sakura looked on hungrily.

"Naruto wouldn't it be a waste of time if you only got ramen for yourself?"

" well. I didn't only get ramen, Sakura. I got you and Sasuke something as well."

In the bag he had placed his ramen in, he took out a dango skewer and a pair of tomatoes. " here you go" Sasuke took the tomatoes, but Sakura looked apprehensive.

"I don't know Naruto." Sakura said. " Kakashi said not to eat."

Naruto frowned "fine then I'll just eat this by myself." just as Naruto was about to place the skewer in his mouth, Sakura grabbed it and gobbled it down in quick succession.

"what? I didn't eat yesterday."

After Naruto had a clone dispose of the leftovers, Team Seven waited for there sensei to arrive. Who arrived with a alarm clock and two boxed lunches placed under his armpit and a pair of bells in the other. The alarm clock read "9:00." "good morning!"

"your late!" Sakura yelled out.

"I apologize for that, I saw a black cat had to avoid a series of increasingly contrived 'bad-luck' traps as I went the other way."

Naruto's left eye twitched

"anyway, now that I'm here, I will explain the test to you. You have to grab these bells from me before twelve or else you have to go without lunch."

"the person who I think put in the least amount of effort to get a bell will be tied to one of the post," Kakashi pointed to three post a fair distance away from where they were. " if you'r tied to the post your chances of going back to the academy increase to fifty percent."

"But there are two bells," Sakura noted.

"that's something for you guys to figure out on your own. Fell free to attack me with everything you've got unless you come at me with the intention to kill, then you won't stand a chance to get a bell from me and will fail." Kakashi saw a wicked grin form on Naruto's face.

"ready?" Team Seven nodded. Kakashi placed the alarm clock on one of the post, set it for noon and returned. It took him three second to do it. "Begin!"

Sakura and Sasuke rushed into the trees while Naruto sat down in the clearing. Kakashi pulled out a orange book. Whenever you're ready, come at me, Naruto."

Icha Icha, also known as the "make-out" series. Hatake is a perverted one in deed. Naruto laughed at his sensei before forming a cross. He summoned two shadow clones and sent them to Sakura and Sasuke so they could learn about his plan.

After his clones dispelled as they were supposed to, Naruto formed the sign again this time summoning around one hundred and ninety clones. Kakashi, Sasuke and Sakura looked in shock " Naruto you far exceed my expectations as a genin." Kakashi said in awe while putting away his novel.

"thanks Kakashi but you haven't seen anything yet" as Naruto talked all his clone's shimmered to Kakashi who pulled out his kunai in full admiration of the genin. Kakashi took down fifty before getting over whelmed "now!" Naruto yelled.

Kakashi looked at the genin _I have star students_ to his left a barrage of shuriken and kunai moving closer to his right a giant fireball. As Kakashi was getting ready to substitute out Naruto shimmered above him his hands forming a X Naruto yelled **wind style: wind slice** as his arms quickly opened up to his sides a giant concentration of wind chakra yet the ground with the force of a titan.

Kakashi barely got out of there in time. He pulled out a couple of shurikens out of his side. As Naruto shimmered in front of him Sakura and Sasuke followed behind him. Kakashi pulled the bells off his belt and handed it to Naruto smiling "you passed" Team Seven smiled while pulling there sensei up " can you guys get me to the Hospital please you guys kind of went a little overboard" Team Seven replied at the same time.

"sure thing" they all replied with smiles on there faces for they don't have to go to the academy again.


	5. Ch 5 close to the homeland

Chapter 5

In the week that followed since Team Seven was formed, Kakashi had drilled Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura in taijustu with a shadow clone since he was not fully healed from there little exam. Kakashi was bringing up their physical abilities, since Naruto was exceptional with shadow clones, performing D-rank missions would be made much easier.

Kakashi was impressed with his team's teamwork. He considered doing teamwork exercises due to Iruka's report on his team before graduation, he had found there potential teamwork was horrible at best.

Now they were slowly becoming a team- Kakashi found teamwork exercises would be unnecessary.

Sakura treated Naruto as a person but fear still lingered. Ever since he noted Naruto's abilities in ninjustu that close or even higher then his ability and Sakura's willingness to work harder, Sasuke started treating his teammates with respect.

Naruto, who toned down his impulsive behavior, became the glue that kept this team together or even the leader. At the same time he was the one that could break it apart. Ideally, once Naruto revealed his identity as the jinchuriki, they would resent him or even hate him. _hopefully it doesn't come to that._

As he watched Team Seven jogging alongside the river of the third training ground, Kakashi was proud of his team and their progress, especially Naruto. _Minato-sensei, if you could see your son now. You would be so proud of how far he has come_.

"alright team, come together" Team Seven, who had just completed a jog, gathered around their sensei, standing at attention. "we're going to break for today-"

"why, Kakashi-sensei? We could do a few more laps. I'm barely tired" Sakura said a smile forming on her face as her teammates did not care whether they continued or not.

Kakashi smiled under his mask as he spoke. "the reason why we're stopping early today is because we're going to do our first mission."

His team's eyes lit up. "about time!" Team Seven shouted out.

"well, you'll be in for a surprise when we get to the mission assignment desk. Come on let's go."

Sasuke realized there were a lot of peculiarities surrounding his teammate. When they went to the Mission Assignment Desk, the Hokage greeted them as he would other shin obi, but he would treat Naruto like a son.

"Good afternoon, Team Seven," The Hokage said warmly.

"good afternoon, Lord Hokage," he replied along with his team.

"Kakashi, I see that you've finally brought your team over. Do you think they're ready?" The Hokage asked seriously.

"yes, yes I do, Lord Hokage. I actually want them to see what the world is like" Sasuke saw Sakura and Naruto beam at how challenging the mission sounded. He couldn't help but smile as well.

Hokage decided to test Kakashi's new found dedication to his team. "I'm surprised at how you've taken your team under your wing like this, since you have a, how can I say this, reputation to fail teams."

Sasuke was surprised that Kakashi failed teams in the past, but felt pride at his sensei's counter. "Team Seven has the qualities that I have been seeking, qualities that the other teams did not have."

The Hokage smiled. "ah, I see. At any rate, we should assign you a mission." the Hokage's heart skipped a beat when he heard what Kakashi said next.

"give them a C rank."

Sasuke was happy that it was something that would test their skills as a team, something tough, something that would show Naruto's full potential as Sasuke thought Naruto's words came back from the bell exam._ you haven't seen anything._

The Hokage looked at Kakashi's team fully trusting Kakashi's judgment " here is your mission" he handed the form to kakshi and waved for them to leave. _why did I do that _The Hokage thought.

Team Seven found themselves after a small group of bandits who are terrorizing a nearby town. There were rumours that there were eight to ten bandits. So when the Hokage gave them the mission, Kakashi had his team take it, since it would be a decent excursion outside the village and a wake up call- if all went as planned.

Kakashi wasn't worried about any serious danger, since unless there was a shin obi amongst the bandits, there was no reason for them to worry. _I have been teaching these kids how to kill, now they just have to execute._

"Team. If you run into bandits, I want you to kill them." Kakashi said while they were busy walking to the village.

Naruto sensed a lot of people nearby.

"kill?" Sasuke asked.

" will kill you if they get the chance, show no mercy." Kakashi advised his student's.

Sakura grew pale. But Naruto, who was enjoying being outside the village, grinned venomously.

"you aren't.. looking forward to seeing a bandit, are you Naruto?" Sakura asked.

"I am, Sakura. We are close to the Land of whirlpools." Naruto growled.

"land of whirlpools" Kakashi noted this " so you are assuming they desecrated you homeland."

"I know they did." Naruto replied without missing a beat. "Sasuke I will take more of them down then you."

"we will see." Sasuke grinned.

Team Seven stepped inside the village. The village was filled with houses that were colored in dork shades and some of them were showing signs of decay, ranging from having chipped off paint to roofs having more holes than a pincushion.

"Alright, Team. Make yourselves inconspicuous and look for clues. Take these," Kakashi took out four wireless headsets, "and use them to communicate if you find anything. We'll meet back here four sharp."

Team Seven split up. Naruto formed two shadow clones and had them trail behind his teammates. He created a additional shadow clone to follow Kakashi, who was instructed to act as an information relay.

He exited the village heading to the large group of people.

Naruto perched himself on a tree looking over the landscape. He moved closer to see a large camp.

When he arrived at the clearing he could see the entire camp, there were about sixty to seventy bandits, each one with a naked women or screaming for them to stop, beging them to leave them alone.

Over at he side of the camp in the shadows set up near the large fire created was a cage. Filled with around thirty women both young and old. None of them had clothes on they were all shivering from the cold night as severel man on the outside of the bars reaching into the cage grabbing and pulling them to the side.

Naruto wanted to kill them all. He took out a scroll and summoned what was inside it he plunged the wakizashi Katana into the tree. Naruto looked at the camp again this time seeing a young girl her only noticeable features were her red hair he felt rage has a bandit came stumbling to her cage. He formed a cross then a X **WIND STYLE: Wind Summoner** the wind around him picked up lacing his body with wind (like nine tails cloak) he picked up his wakizashi and disappeared.

She looked in horror as the drunken bandit approached her cage. _they avoided me why no why_ tears streaming down her face_ why did we have to go to Uzushiogakure why did dad take us there. _Horror overtook her when the bandit arrived at her cage. "what's wrong g-uren I won't bight." The bandit laughed uncontrollable. " I will kill you" tears streaming down her face.

**Flashback**

"dad were are we going." Guren asked

"to are homeland." the man smiled.

"why"

"I want to see if we have any family members there, family is the most important thing in the world so you have to protect it with your life." the man smirked at his daughter.

"and when we get there I will teach you how to use your bloodline like your sister." the man smiled.

Guren looked up in awe at her father.

"were here." a female yelled.

**End Flashback**

The man dragged her out of her cage " you want to kill." he yelled as he dragged her "I am going to beat you half to death you know what" the man moved his mouth to her ear "I slit your daddies throat while he watched me rape your sister, that was the last thing he saw before he died." Guren looked in horror as fear over took her. The man raised his hand and plunge it to her face she closed her eyes to feel no pain for 3 seconds she opened her eyes to see a boy with blond hair and wisker marks his clothes were covered and blood. She looked at the bandit who was going to rape her he was sliced in half.

"who the hell are you" a group of bandits yelled alerting the entire camp.

"Naruto Uzumaki, and I am going to erase your existence." Naruto smiled darkly before looking at the girl.

"you okay little sister."


	6. Ch 6 Uzushiogakure

Warning: gory and bloody scene approaching if you don't want to read it skip look were it says end and read from there. O I almost forgot if you see something I need to work on or like my story and think I should add something review chances are I will add whatever you want me too XD cya later :P

Chapter 6

"are you ok little sister." Naruto looked at the young girl who was way younger then him he was sad as he saw she was shell-shocked and trying to escape reality.

"don't worry" Naruto said. Guren looked at him with tear marks on here face which Naruto saw and rage over took him.

"they won't leave here alive you can count on that." Naruto looked at her with a smile. Guren felt save like when she was with her dad at the thought tears over took her.

Naruto's eye's widened and faced the crowd of bandits he noticed there were a few rogue shin obi. Wind blew around the area like a tornado touched down on the ground knocking a few bandits on their ass the wind calmed down for a second. _this will be fun _Naruto thought as a demonic grin took hold of his face Naruto sprinted full speed with every foot a small crater was made wind chakra cutting face and limb. Naruto leaped into the crowd which was growing there were more then eighty, Naruto landed creating a giant crater knocking people in the air he shimmered making a gust of wind hit the bandits behind him, he went into a crowd to fast for them to notice, slicing through them like paper bags of beef and blood. Each strike unleshing a murderous splat of blood which gave him increased doses of furry filled adrenaline.

As if his body woke up from a long slumber his right eye glowing light red, Naruto's vision sharpened and his senses felt like ice was packed into every nerve and his chakra stream. He shimmered to another group with his wakizashi at the ready. Hatred gripping onto Naruto with talons carrying him into the embrace of darkness that he has not felt since Mizuki. He lunged forward impaling two rogue ninja's with one blade. He fell closer and closer into the darkness as his foes fell before him in fountains of blood and screams.

A group of bandits charged, they were the lucky few who had time to adjust to the chaos that had unfolded.

Naruto jumped into the air flying over the crowd of bandits, he pulled out a scroll and summoned forty kunai and shuriken using his wing chakra he sent them down cutting threw them like paper. He landed he saw a few were trying to run away. But Naruto wouldn't let them since they messed with a younger member of his clan he sunk a shuriken into each of there foreheads as they turned tail and fled, each dropping out cold like a bag of bleeding meat. Naruto sat down looking at the carnage he made everything was covered in blood everything the dirt the tents even the crater had puddle's of blood _they disserved this _Naruto thought.

**END OF THE BLOODY SCENE :P**

Naruto catching a breath went over to the cage door and started to pick the lock after he released the women he told them to "stay here help will arrive shortly." Naruto went around the camp sealing everything of value Naruto disbanded his clones and making a fire for the women he took the little girl who was shell-shocked noting there were no other Uzumaki in the camp taking his leave towards the Land of Whirlpools.

Kakashi and the others heard the muffled screams and started to head in that direction they were unable to contact Naruto _god I hope he is ok _Kakashi was worried but he saw fear in his students eye's fear that the blond boy was died. Naruto's clones disappeared making everyone worry even more.

"NARUTO" Sakura screamed

Sasuke was afraid at what they would find at the other end of the screams which ended. They grew pale at the sight at the camp Sakura was throwing up while Sasuke looked not any better. Kakashi was horrified at the sight there were countless limbs and bodies there were also naked women around a fire he sent Sakura to bring them back to Konoho no doubt they were sex slaves.

Sasuke was staring at his sensei who was staring at the largest crater which was the cause of there illness. Kakashi's eye's grew wide with horror as tears streamed down his face. Sasuke was stunned at his sensei so he wanted to see what made his sensei so emotional has Sasuke looked at the pool of blood and bodies tears streamed down his face as he saw the konoho headband which with no doubt belonged to Naruto. Kakashi shimmered in the pool of blood only to trip over his foot as he got up he grabbed the headband and as sadness overtook his heart he yelled and screamed at the top of the his lungs for he had lost a student.

The naked women looked at him with sadness as the young boy told them not to mention him they obeyed his wish because he was the won who saved them.

Naruto noticed the scream of his sensei and cried _I am sorry but I need to rebuild my clan _Naruto thought the little girl stared at him unaware of him or her surrounding she went through something horrible he can't blame her for not wanting to be part of this world.

Naruto made it to the Land of Whirlpools he found a cave and made a fire _tomorrow we would be at are homeland are land by birth rite and from there I will gather as many Uzumaki as I can find and rebuild are clan and lead them to glory._

The little girl would not eat by herself so Naruto had to force her to eat she was covered in blood from the other day Naruto sighed _she will be a handful but hey she is family _Naruto thought before going to sleep.

As Naruto waked up he saw the girl was in her same spot sleeping he picked her up and took her to the river nearby to clean her after that he got some extra clothes from his scroll and gave it to her he sighed _can't wait till she wakes up I can't stand this shit _Naruto thought to himself

Has she dried of her new clothes did not fit her well but what the hell Naruto just wanted to go to Uzushiogakure so he put her on his back he traveled to the ruin village of his people as he arrived he sent a wave of chakra out one of his new found talents he felt that there was no one in the village. He looked up in awe this place is more like a city then a village he noticed there were three skyscrapers, alot of rumble from Naruto assumed were from houses and shops. He made his way to the kage building he noticed it was more building then ruble plus he just wanted to live there he smiled as he entered it was pitch black he found a light switch and flipped it no lights came on he sighed _one thing after another _Naruto thought.

He snapped his finger then flames appeared around the room which lit up the room the flames took chakra that he didn't need so he could constantly supply them with chakra and never fill tired or any other side affect.

He made his way down a hall making more flames as he went he noticed a room and entered it was the kage's office he sat the little one down in the kage's bed in a room connected to the office. Naruto sat in the chair facing the window taking in his domain. He smiled for he was happy he had achieved one of his dreams.

"Hey Konoho" Naruto said obviously speaking to no one.

"guess what go fuck yourselves."

Silence.

" because I am the Uzukage." Naruto smiled.


	7. Ch 7 Guren

Chapter 7

Naruto found comfort in the past few days due to the silence of the abandoned village. He sent out five hundred clones to search the village for its secrets and any justu's they can find. His favorite find was the Uzushiogakure library and the Uzukage's hidden library which held the history of his people and lost justu's.

_The brat still has not woke up_ Naruto fumed at this thought for he had to take care of here none stop. But he also had nothing to do his clone's were studying and training for him which lead Naruto to one thing taking care of the little asshole. Naruto was about to test a justu on her to enter her mind but he stopped remembering the side effects instead he settled for punching a wall outside the kage's office making a hole in the wall. Naruto looked through the wall at the symbol downstairs a Uzumaki crest Naruto sighed. He looked back at her noting she was around six (she looks like a younger kushina just how I pictured her in my head) he started walking towards the door.

_I am going to the armory. _Naruto thought to himself making a clone to look after the little one.

As he entered he saw two of his clone's practicing a fighting stance as he walked into a large section containing armor. A pair caught his eye (looks like the first Hokage's armor with a Uzumaki crest on the back did not go into detail look it up XD :P) as he put it on he looked in the mirror. " I look badass" Naruto proclaim so loud it could be heard from the kage building. He looked at a cloak which from what his clones learned it is for a anbu like organization in Uzushiogakure he put the black cloak on notable because it resisted fire Naruto grinned as he sprinted out of the armory "that little shit is awake" Naruto smiled because he could officially meet the brat he looked after for a week.

Guren awoke to a muffled yell not picking up the words she opened her eyes only to quickly shut them. She slowly opened her eye's this time here vision adjusted to the light _were am I _she thought _what happened _she took in her surroundings only to be startled by a smiling idiot close to her face she went red "hi my name is Naru-" he was cut off as a fist struck his face. To Guren's surprise as soon as he hit the ground he disappeared leaving smoke behind she did not think much of it as she sprinted out of the room to be surprised at the same blond "its oka-" she did not let him finish before she kicked him in the groin. He disappeared again tears started to form "what the hell is going on" she yelled on the verge of tears as she made it to the man hall she saw a man with a black cloak with the hood over his face "I tell you what's going on-" she cut him of while trying to punch his gut instead of landing a punch a gust of wind kicked her back a few feet.

"let me finish GOD DAMMIT!" the man yelled.

"who the hell are you to talk you rapist!" Guren yelled back.

The man slapped his forehead.

"look above you." the man said not removing his hand from his forehead.

Guren looked at awe at the sight there above here was a banner with the Uzumaki crest she looked back at the man ready to ask a question which he answered as he turned away pointing to the crest on his back.

"you're a Uzumaki" she said faintly.

"yes"

"that doesn't explain why you tried to rape me." at her reply the man looked up looking in-between his fingers staring straight into her eye's like he had a hold of her soul.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki the one that saved you from the bandits, and the one that protected you and cared for you while you had your little episode for a week." he said coldly he pulled down his hood revealing his blond hair, whisker marks and his red eye which was daring her to say he raped her again.

Guren looked in shock as she remembered the man who saved her from death. She bowed on the floor like her father said she should do if someone saved her but also remembering her fathers promise about teaching her how to use her bloodline tears streaming down her face. _maybe he can teach me _Guren thought "please teach me how to use my bloodline."

"how old are you" Naruto wanting to give her a hard time he kept the coldness.

"Seven" she replied still bowing.

Naruto mused for a minute, _she is around Konohamaru's age she can manage after all she has the Uzumaki blood in her_ Naruto came to a conclusion.

"I will do better then that." Naruto said warmly.

She looked up in awe as he appeared in front of her and pick her up by her armpits. She felt like she was with her dad.

"I will be your sensei" Naruto said warmly before hugging her _she has been threw a lot it's the least I can do _Naruto thought happily as she tried to resist his hug but succumbed. She cried and whaled Naruto looked down at her _she needed this _Naruto thought as he put her down and kneeled.

"what's your name" Naruto asked with a smile.

"Guren" she said while sobbing.

"well Guren I will be your protector in your parents absents." Naruto nailed it as she started to cry again he hugged her again until she felt better.

"we will start training in a hour k" Naruto said in a form of a question.

"k" Guren said while drying her tears.

Three days passed since she awoke Naruto was surprised as she learned how to shimmer she also learned shadow clone justu way faster then Naruto did. He was right Uzumaki's have a large chakra reserve he exercised her with chakra control and ninjustu until they were close to his own he did not want to teach her taijustu not yet at least. He thought she should be at least nine before he taught her how to fight bare handed instead he found a scroll with medical ninjustu and gave it to her she mastered it in a few hours along with other justu's he also tested her element affinity Wind and Lighting. He was shocked at his student with the progress she has made in the past three days but he was more shocked on the amount of clone's she could make.

He looked down at his student with pride she will be my second in commend if she keeps this up he knelt down and gave her a smaller version of his armor along with a black cloak and a scroll.

"you have an hour to master what is on that scroll, and when you do I expect you to were your new uniform." Naruto said as he walked towards the armory.

Guren looked in the scroll to see what it contained in her surprise it was a scroll that would help her master her bloodline she looked at Naruto sadly for he wasn't a pure blooded Uzumaki so he couldn't use the bloodline.

"yes pa" she said with a smile

As Naruto heard this he picked up speed _that which said it again, but it also fits my role in her life _Naruto thought.

**Flash Back**

Two days ago

Guren sat down next to Naruto exhausted from chakra exercises and learning shadow clone justu. She looked at Naruto for a second before taking in the scenery _he saved my life, protected me and cared for me win I needed it the most _Guren thought.

"hey dad" Guren said.

"yea… what did you call me" Naruto looked took back that she called him dad.

"I called you dad" she replied.

"why" Naruto asked confused written all over his face.

"you took the role of my dad, you care for me you protect me you feed me and -"Naruto stopped her with his hand he took his hand away and sighed.

"I guess it is a fitting title because I take care of your sorry ass" Naruto laughed.

"just don't make it a habit ok" he said with a smile looking at her from the corner of his eye.

"ok" she smiled as she fell asleep on the ground.

**End Flash Back**

He entered the armory _that's the thing she calls me pa or dad and occasionally daddy what the fuck is wrong with her she made a promise _Naruto sighed as he grabbed a grey flak jacket which surprisingly looked like a Konoho chiunin flak except gray and with the Uzumaki crest on its back like most Konoho flaks. He put it on over his cloak he noticed a mask (menma's mask from Naruto 6: road to ninja). He held the mask while he went to the weapon room he noticed it was ten times bigger then the armory room a wakizashi sparked his entrust its only noticeable feature was the Uzumaki crest on its hilt he put it on his back checking his gear again.

Guren ran in wearing her black robe he knew she would master it even if it has been half a hour.

"I did it, I did it" she squealed like a school girl as she leaped and hugged Naruto which he smiled.

"Great job, why don't you show me later we are heading to Konoho." Naruto replied as he put his mask on and put his hood up.

"why"

"I want to retrieve a family heirloom… don't you want to see were I was raised?" Naruto said surprised because she asked him about home more then once a day.

"lets go pa!" she leaped on his back and put up her hood to avoiding his question. "I look like pa" she giggled.

"That you do" he patted her head as he exited the building "try and get some rest ok."

"ok" she beamed and like that was knocked out.

"good I hope we don't run into trouble" Naruto said seriously. _with my luck anything is possible. _


	8. Ch 8 back home

**I'm not to sure on this chapter im not sure why but if you found there was something wrong tell me please so I can work on it thank you :3**

Chapter 8

Sakura knocked on the door, Sakura did not think he would answer the door, not after the incident. Not for a while Sakura knew about his past she also knew her sensei would have to add another name to the honors stone he visited everyday. She grew too worried and picked the lock and she stepped inside. The room was dark and cold, but she saw him in his bed facing the wall she went over to him and sighed a tear threatening to form.

"Kakashi… how… are you feeling" Sakura asked while sitting on the bed.

"I lost a student, a friend, how the fuck do you think I'm doing." Kakashi said on the verge of tears but instead tears streamed down Sakura's face as she tried and lift him up.

"come on its Sasuke's birthday we… we need to cheer him up." Sakura said as she got Kakashi out of bed.

Kakashi was dragged out of his house not saying a word. There were fireworks in the night sky people throwing party's he wanted to kill them all every single one of them.

"hey" a man yelled.

Kakashi stopped knowing far to well what he was going to say.

"you guys were on that demon's team right, come on party with us god knows you deserve it for killi-" Kakashi formed a chidori but before he could kill the villager to everyone's surprise Sakura punched him in the face knocking him into the stand behind him. She grabbed Kakashi and arrived at Sasuke's party which was at Ichiraku's Ramen Shikamaru was a Jackass for choosing this place. Sakura walked in and tried to raise the mood of Naruto's depressed friends as Kakashi sat down on a chair next to Sasuke.

"I'm sorry" Kakashi managed before he teared up.

Naruto could see Konoho's wall and the fireworks in the night sky. He looked at Guren who was fast asleep he put his hand on her head.

"wake up." Naruto said cheerfully.

Guren rubbed her eye's and looked up in awe at the fireworks "are we here" she managed before Naruto pulled up her hood.

"hey" Naruto sprinted at the wall before Guren could speak almost falling off of his back, "hold on" Naruto jumped on the wall and with a gust of wind he ran up the massive wall he sent out a chakra wave and felt someone at the top of the wall. He reached the top to only float there as time seemed to stop to assess the situation the man he was looking at was anbu but his mask caught his attention _a fox and it looks like a fit for Guren _he kicked the mask off of the man to only kick the man in the face with his other foot instantly knocking him out. He grabbed the mask in the air and landed on the wall.

"K.O" Guren yelled catching the attention of a couple of jonin nearby. Naruto looked at her and yelled and put the fox mask on her face growling at the same time. The jonin got closer they threw kunai and shurikens Naruto knew they were aiming at Guren which just pissed him off more he shimmered in the middle of the small group to grab their heads and slam them on the ground knocking them out then he blew wind at the one in front of him into the wall knocking him out instantly.

"Guren sometimes you just piss me off, you know that do you." Naruto was smirking under his mask as he jumped into Konoho making two shadow clones to run in opposite directions to confuse the anbu. He landing on a nearby rooftop taking in the sounds of the village fireworks and people having a good time as he meet the streets he wondered what the occasion was. Guren grip harden as someone tugged on her as he turned around he saw a kid around his age with a broken arm with a small group of followers he looked familiar but he could not put a figure on it. The kid pointed to the crest on Guren's back as he spoke.

"so you guys are Uzumaki's" the kid practically yelled and got the attention of nearby citizens a man came forward with a evil grin.

"so you guys want to join Naruto and celebrate his death too" Naruto looked at the man his anger was not shown by the mask. The man lifted his hand getting ready to punch _you guys are the demons that need to be purged _Naruto thought with a smile as he snapped a finger for a torrent of wind to blow away from him with the power of a tornado. Buildings were destroyed that were close to him as people moaned in pain. Naruto walked away with a smile of victory.

"you know you should have killed them" Guren said coldly in his ear shocking even Naruto but all and all he loved her bipolar attitude Naruto just put a hand on the back of her head as he talked with a smile.

"they are just shit under are boots Guren" he said leaving the area heading to his favorite ramen shop.

Sakura livened up the mood a little bit but Kakashi and Sasuke was still feeling the pain she was feeling her heart ached at the sight of her team she sat down in-between Shikamaru and Kakashi. Shikamaru noded at the exit were Kiba, Hinata, Choji, Shino and Ino sat there talking Sakura looked towards the exit to see a man with a strange mask a black robe and a gray Konoho flak over his robe. She smiled at the young girl on his back waving like a madman at them she wore a black robe and a fox mask everyone smiled at the young girl as the man sat down with her in his lap in the last chair.

"give me two of whatever you got" the man said warmly.

Teuchi nodded with a smile as he made their meal.

"hey pa what's wrong with them" she pointed at the people around her Kakashi smiled under his mask while Sasuke showed no emotion.

"its impolite to point" the man said while the little one continued pointing the man stared at here for three long seconds.

"what the! HELL DID I JUST SAY" the man yelled as the little one laughed uncontrollable everyone in the room laughed even Sasuke. The man was fuming as Kakashi noticed anbu running around in search for something Teuchi gave them there meals only for them to scoff it down with there mask still on a feat that a few people could manage. The man paid and left a tip as he took out a sroll as everyone stared at him he undid the seal and a wakizashi appeared with the Uchia symbol on the hilt he gave it to Sasuke everyone was shocked.

"why" Sasuke finally manage at the man.

"well I had this for a while and as I stumbled (fought) into this village I heard it was a Uchia's birthday so I decided to part with this treasure" the man said warmly as Sasuke grabbed it slowly the man let go and patted Sasuke on the back.

"happy birthday" the man walked outside as Sasuke saw the Uzumaki crest on the little one's back a group of anbu surprised the man.

"you are under arrest by the order of the Ho-" the anbu couldn't finish as the little one cut him off. She pointed at the man and yelled complete gibberish as the robed man smacked his head.

"FUCK YOU" she said as she found the words she punched the air in victory the man that was caring her simply could not handle her behavior any more.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP" the man yelled as he pointed at the group of anbu "you might as well come at me because I wont come quietly" he finished as he smiled wickedly as a anbu charged him to be meet with a kick to the head. As the rest of the anbu charged the man simply clapped in there direction as a gust of wind hit them head on they flew a couple of feet before landing knocked out cold.

Naruto felt pride for himself as he kicked the anbu's ass which lasted about three seconds. He heard a sword unsheathe and he knew exactly who it was.

"WERE IS NARUTO" the Uchia yelled as he tried to impale Naruto himself Naruto chuckled at the thought that Sasuke wanted to find and kill Naruto at the same time without realizing it. Naruto jumped in the air to kick the back of Sasuke's head to the ground as Sasuke hit the ground he was out cold.

"K.O" Guren yelled

Hinata, Choji and Kiba charged Naruto tried to jump but could not move he saw Shikamaru using his clan's justu and smiled behind his mask as Guren jumped off his back and charged at the small group to stop and touch the ground chakra chains shot up from her to immobilize the group as a pair of chains hit Shikamaru. Kakashi charged reveling his Sharingan and form a chidori Naruto shimmered to him to grab his arm and snap it Kakashi let go of the chidori as Naruto round housed his ass into the air Kakashi it the ground out cold.

_Shit I think I overdid it _Naruto thought worriedly as his clone appeared in front of him with the scroll of seals Naruto grabbed the scroll and disbanded his clone as a herd of anbu appeared. "shit" Naruto said as he saw who was in front of the herd.

"hello Hokage" Naruto said a little nervous on what's about to unfold.


	9. Ch 9 Saying good by

Chapter 9

**BLOODY SCENE AHEAD**

"Ino get Kakashi and the others out of here" the Hokage commanded. Ino obeyed clearing the field of her fallen comrades. Naruto sat down Guren knelled down facing Guren he put his hand on her head forming two clones without hand signs.

"sorry Guren but you need to go right now, train till i come back k." Naruto said before his clones shimmered away with Guren without a word. Naruto stood up to face the swarm of anbu he drew his wakizashi katana pointed at the Hokage.

"your go" Naruto said looking at the shear number's. _fuck me_ Naruto said as the Hokage lifted his hand his hand was straight before he closed it signaling attack. Naruto's hands formed a Cross then a X forming a cloak (similar to the kyuubi's cloak but wind formed the cloak) he opened his hands unleashing the wind without any intent of holding back the wind met a group of anbu shredding there clothes then there skin leaving blood soaked ground and shreds of meat and clothing. The anbu stumbled for a second before continuing jumping over there fallen comrade's they met the masked men who shimmered to a anbu's face before speaking.

"welcome to hell" the anbu exploded from a gust of wind entering his body making a bang. Naruto looked to his right to see a group of anbu charging **WIND STYLE:WIND SLICE **Naruto yelled slicing his hand through the hair sending a concentration towards the group cutting them in half. He shimmered into a crowd dismembering many making the body count rise he shimmered to another group cutting off limbs making them scream before he made there heads role Naruto went into a large group sending out a large concentration of wind into the Anbu making them explode he stopped looking at the slaughter his clothes were covered and blood he noticed this before Naruto felt a surge of pain then another. A Anbu put a Kunai into his shoulder while another cut off his right arm Naruto sent a surge of wind in them making them explode drenching him with blood and guts. Naruto knelled down his nerves telling him to stop while the blood loss from his dismemberment drenching his robe and staining his armor. Naruto looked up to see the remaining herd of Anbu feet away the Hokage gave them the signal to continue.

...

A Anbu with a weasel mask walked forward his comrades on stand by to afraid to move through the blood bath the dirt was stained red limps and guts decorated the battle field making any adventurous shinobi or civilian have nightmares the weasel Anbu was a few feet he knelled down to grab the Uzumaki's blade he stood there for a second the Anbu put the blade on the Uzumaki's neck in the form of a execution he lifted the blade up before bringing it down he stopped. Making the Uzumaki laugh.

"Some cold hearted shinobi you are" The Uzumaki grabbed the anbu's arm in a swift motion breaking it making him drop the blade but the Uzumaki grabbed it before it landed he was laughing. He faced the Herd he stumbled for a second due to the blood loss catching himself before he fell he turned his head towards the weasel anbu.

"i will spare you" he said warmly before he shimmered away leaving a gust of wind in his wake the herd fell there heads falling as they feed their blood to the ground as the night became quite the last anbu faced the Hokage both speechless on the events that unfolded.

**END**

...

Naruto ran rooftop to rooftop before he fell into a alley way he used medical ninjustu to the best of his abilities to seal the stump were his arm had been. He tried to stand up but to stumble back to the ground his body numb from blood loss _there is no fucking way i am dieing here no way in hell_ Naruto yelled in his head. He forced himself up hugging the wall trying not to pass out he some genin and there jonin saw him and retreated _word spreads fast_ Naruto grinned under the mask as he stumbled to his old apartment block. He shimmered to his door he leaned on it for a second adding a seal to the door he kicked the door in the seal did it's job as no sound was heard. He shut the door behind him casting a genjustu to make it look normal he fell on the bed dust flying off as he fell he closed his eye's and let darkness take him before falling asleep._  
_

2 Day's later

Naruto's eye's fluttered open he sat up and took a scroll out and summoned a military ration as he finished he took out his blade it was stained with blood with chip marks all over he sheathed the blade again and stood up. Naruto walked to the door he tried to open it but stopped as he realized his arm was gone he saw pieces of torn robe and armor hanging from his shoulder hiding his gruesome stub _god dammit _Naruto thought as he kicked the door out _still got the touch _he thought as he made his way to the gate people running at the sight of the man. Naruto noticed a couple of Anbu following him on the rooftops but not engaging he walked passed the academy only to be stopped by a couple of Genin one drew a Kunia and charge Naruto met him with a kick to the stomach he flew a couple of feet before hitting the ground. A jonin took them in a flash _that's there sensei_ Naruto thought as he continued to the gate.

Naruto arrived at the gate to be met by the Hokage with his signature staff.

"move, let me be on my way" Naruto said summoning his wind cloak.

"you are under arrest, come quietly" the Hokage said getting in his stance. Naruto drew his blade with his last arm.

"sorry lord third but if you wish for a death i will give it to you." Naruto shimmered he impaled the Hokage making the shinobi around him cry while the anbu droped down only for wind to enter their bodies and explode Naruto took his mask off so only the Hokage could see. Hiruzen teared up as he saw Naruto.

"why"Hiruzen replied.

"i need to protect a certain little girl" Hiruzen smiled at his reply understanding him all to well.

"Being a Dad can be hell right"

"yea" Naruto replied tearing up as he put his mask on.

"tell them to stand down i don't want anymore bloodshed...please" Naruto said his voice on the verge of breaking as he saw his father figure seep closer and closer to death Hiruzen nodded.

"stand down" He yelled.

"that's an order"he yelled weakly shinobi dropped to their knees trying not to show emotion while others burst out crying the remaining Anbu keeping their distance. Hiruzen went limp Naruto withdrew his blade from the former Hokage and sheathed it.

"good by" Naruto said as he walked away shinobi backing away as the masked man made his leave.

Naruto shimmered away.

**HA :3 the Hokage is dead all hail the Uzukage XD**


End file.
